Mr. Wood
Mr. Wood was the main antagonist of the seventh Goosebumps book, Night of the Living Dummy. ''Mr. Wood is a sentient ventriloquist dummy who comes to life when the words "[[Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano|''Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano]]" are read aloud. The words translate to "You and I are one now." History Background He has a very similar appearance to Slappy, but with red hair instead of brown. He also wears different clothing, including an orange necklace and sneakers. In Night of the Living Dummy, Mr. Wood intends to enslave the twin sisters Lindy and Kris Powell. He is eventually killed by a steamroller in the book's climax, thus leaving Slappy to inherit the girls. ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Night of the Living Dummy When Lindy Powell comes and finds a ventriloquist dummy in a dumpster, her sister, Kris Powell, gets jealous of her. Soon Kris gets a dummy of her own and she names him Mr. Wood. Strange things start happening and Kris is blamed for all of it. Later, she finds out that it was Lindy all along and gets very upset at her. Kris finally gets a show, when she finds Mr. Wood's card with the spell on it (Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano). During the show, Mr. Wood comes to life and sprays everyone with disgusting green slime and also insults Mrs. Berman (the music teacher). Kris and Lindy soon see the dummy moving on his own. After seeing it, they try to kill him by burying him and trying to cut his head off. He is finally killed when he is run over by a steamroller, crushing him to powder after a chase in the rain. When they go back into their home, they find that Slappy is alive as well. His last words in the book (spoken with a throaty growl) are, "Hey, slave - is that other guy gone? I thought he'd never leave!" ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld ''I Am Slappy's Evil Twin'' After not appearing in a book in over 24 years, Mr. Wood finally made another appearance in the third Goosebumps SlappyWorld book, I Am Slappy's Evil Twin. In it, it is revealed his original owner and creator of Mr. Wood was Franz Mahar, a ventriloquist. Mahar later became friends with a magician named Kanduu. One day, Mahar was about to perform on stage with his dummy, Mr. Wood. When Mahar opened the case that contained the dummy, Mr. Wood jumped out punched him in the chin. "Keep your hands off me!" Mr. Wood said after the attack. That's when Mahar realized Kanduu was using his magic for evil. Mahar left Mr. Wood in the case, and abandoned him, fleeing the country to escape from the evil dummy. Video games ''Enter HorrorLand (website) Mr. Wood appears on the ''Enter HorrorLand website as a playable character. You can fight Slappy as him, which is possibly a reference to Night of the Living Dummy. Goosebumps: The Game Mr. Wood makes an appearance with Slappy in the last part of the game. In the game, he has a different look. He looks like Slappy, with the black suit, withe shirt, and short hair (instead of a shirt, jeans, necklace and messy hair), but with blue eyes, orange hair and a blue bow tie. Although he appears, he doesn't move or talk while the player is talking with Slappy. In the end, after the credits, the player can see how Mr. Wood moves his head and laughs. General Information Physical appearance In Night of the Living Dummy,'' Mr. Wood has bright red hair. He wears a red-and-green flannel shirt with blue denim jeans. And instead of the formal-looking brown shoes that Slappy has, Mr. Wood wore white high-top sneakers. In the graphic novel adaptation, he has orange hair and blue eyes like Slappy. He wore a V-neck sweater and dark gray pants, and wore blue sneakers. In ''Goosebumps: The Game, Mr. Wood's appearance is pretty much like Slappy's, such as the suit but with a blue tie instead of a red tie. Personality As the first evil living dummy, Mr. Wood uses similar jokes that Slappy uses later on in the series. He gets Kris in trouble by insulting the Powell's neighbors and by ruining Kris' show at school and almost getting her expelled. His personality is likely very similar, if not interchangeable, to Slappy's. Gallery File:Mr_Wood_Design.jpg|Mr. Wood's appearance on a Goosebumps T-Shirt. File:Mr wood goosebumps the game.png|Mr. Wood as he appears in Goosebumps: The Game. File:Mr. Wood vomits slimes.jpg|Mr. Wood as he appears on the Topps trading cards. File:GrafixWood.png|Mr. Wood as depicted in Slappy's Tales of Horror Trivia *Although being the main antagonist of Night of the Living Dummy, he is not featured on the cover. Instead, the face of his brother Slappy is depicted. *Mr. Wood's design of a red head with a red flannel shirt and jeans is similar to that of the classic TV character'' Howdy Doody. *Though Slappy has done many evil things, Mr. Wood threatens to murder someone, which Slappy has never done. Another ''Goosebumps villain to threaten murder is King Jellyjam from The Horror At Camp Jellyjam. He threatened to eat kids if they stopped working. Interestingly enough, King Jellyjam wanted kids to be his slaves as well. *In the game, Slappy was the only dummy whom got sucked back to Night of the Living Dummy, leaving Mr. Wood in the store. This could explain why only Slappy appears in the ''Goosebumps'' film. Category:Monsters Slappy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Living Toys Category:Living dummies Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Characters Category:Original series (characters)